


Bróðir

by LouStyles91



Series: Stories Inspired by Fan Art [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouStyles91/pseuds/LouStyles91
Summary: Loki's escaped the threat of imprisonment in Asgard after the Avengers has effectively beaten him and the Chitari. He's been hiding in the chaos that is New York for months without anywhere to go. Starting over in a new place isn't the worst idea to Loki at this point. Thor and the Avengers are still on the clock until they find the God of Mischief and his sceptre. It's starting to look like they may need to call in reinforcements.Or, to help in the efforts to bring Loki home, Loki's other big brother comes to earth and meets the Avengers.
Series: Stories Inspired by Fan Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bróðir

_Oh, brothers! I don't care for brothers. My elder brother won't die, and my younger brothers seem never to do anything else." -Oscar Wilde_

A raven-haired, ruddy-faced toddler can be seen running through the great halls of Asgards palace with his two older brothers chasing after him. Thor, the oldest of the three, had incited a game of hide-n-seek amongst the brothers. Per usual, Loki was the last to be found. The youngest boy giggled as Thor and Baldur laughed loudly, calling his name as they both ran after him.

"Oh norns, we've lost him again." Thor groaned, looking around the empty corridor. Baldur smiles as he peers towards the cabinets, just big enough to fit his younger brother. Loki pouts up at Baldur as he pulls open the middle cabinet door, uncovering him.

"You always find me," Loki says begrudgingly.

"It's only because I know my Loki so well." Loki's face changed from a from to a grin before teleporting himself - which is very impressive for someone his age- to the other side of the hallway.

"Did you know I was going to do that?" Loki called behind him to Baldur. The two older boys laughed and took off after the younger once again. Oh, how things had changed...

Now Baldur was barely ever in Asgard; instead, he was a peacekeeper to the nine realms. Since his early adolescence, Odin has sent him to council meetings and thrown rooms all across the nine realms. His job had evolved from offering compromises in sibling squabbles to maintaining the treaties of Asgard's allies. He didn't mind it except that it meant being away from home for long periods. He couldn't even make it back when the time came for Thor's coronation. He can't help but think that if he'd been there, he wouldn't be in the position he was in now.

Heimdall pointed the Bifrost in the direction of Midgard before nodding a solemn goodbye and sending Baldur on his way.


End file.
